Krillin
|dislikes = Freeza Mr. Popo and his training Bad guys Getting owned The name "Team Three Star" |voice = Lanipator }} "}} Krillin Sanchez (クリリンサンチェス, Kuririnsanchesu) is a human punching bag. He is also the best friend of Goku and a Z Fighter who is short, bald (with the exception of later years) and baby-faced, and provides comic relief during tense moments. Once a fierce rival of Goku, he quickly became his best friend while training under Master Roshi. He also is close to Goku's son, Gohan. Krillin is known for being very cunning during his fights often relying on tricking his opponents to defeat them. Biography Early Age 762 Late Age 762 Androids Krillin was financially compensated for his death on Namek, defying the expectation that he would not die off planet. He sometime afterward began a relationship with Maron, meeting her in the bank while depositing his money from his life insurance and her depositing from her night job and changed his name to "Juan Sanchez". He encountered Gohan while the latter was catching fish, revealing his new name and the reasons for it before asking what he thought of his "new ride" and hinted he was talking about his girlfriend Maron rather than his actual car as Gohan had assumed. Krillin assured Maron that she could have double of $1,000 dollars after she asked for it since she had broken a nail and told Gohan that he was an excellent boyfriend, revealing to his friend how he had met her. Krillin showed intense interest in her breasts and mentioned them to Gohan as being as big as the size of his own head. Krillin mustered up the courage to ask Maron about whether or not she had feelings for him, insisting that he would have to speak to her on his real identity and then see she would be willing to have sex with him. Krillin told her that his real name was not "Juan" and that he had in actuality been killed by Freeza, who he called an evil space emperor, leading him to then question if she loved him for him or for his money. When she revealed that she did not love him at all, he become disappointed but asked if they could at least try "the sex stuff", prompting Maron to elaborate further that she was never really his girlfriend and that he had just confessed to a lot of fraud, revealing her affiliation with the State Fraud Bureau. Krillin asked if he was going to prison and when she explained he would just have to pay all of the money back out of pocket including what he spent on her, he expressed difficulty in being able to do this since he had spent "500 grand" on her. Following the revelation and his money all being taken, Krillin approached Master Roshi over giving him a place to stay, who allowed him to reside at Kame House. Krillin later confronted by Chi-Chi after she came to Kame House demanding to know who had been spreading rumors that she had been making Gohan pound her tuna, leading Krillin to state that they would all take turns pounding it just so long as they could eat it together. Krillin visited Bulma's home after Vegeta returned to Earth, learning that he was now living there and calling it neat. After sensing Freeza, he telephoned Gohan, who questioned how sure he was that it was him. Krillin confirmed that it was him, reasoning he knew since he had once had Freeza inside of him and that when a man does that to a person they know when they're coming. Krillin tried to greet Vegeta after arriving near the ship of Freeza and questioned what he was doing as he started backing up the ship. Following Future Trunks' slashing of Freeza into pieces, Krillin remarked that he was "there and there and here" before a piece of Freeza fell over to them, in a reference to when Chiatozu self-destructed. After Goku completed his conversation with Future Trunks, Krillin asked him what they were talking about and called for him to elaborate after he merely stated the word "androids". Krillin before departing announced his intent to fire Kamehameha waves into the ocean over and over again as a method of training. Arrival of androids Krillin flew to the site of the androids supposed landing, on his way there coming across Goku, Gohan and Piccolo. Krillin told Gohan that he had barely grown since the last time he had seen him, leading Goku to remark that he thought that every time he saw Krillin, the latter laughing with a disappointed demeanor. The four arrived at Amenbo Island, which Gohan stated was huge and wondered what they did there, Krillin then mentioning that prostitution was legal. The four were called down by Yamcha, who Krillin greeted along with Tien, Bulma and her child before double-taking that she had a child. With Yamcha remarking that they would not believe who the father was, Krillin stated it was Vegeta's. After Bulma mentioned her last conversation with Vegeta a year and a half ago, Krillin remarked that her breasts looked amazing. Yajirobe drove to the group with the Yamcha song "Cat Loves Food" playing and handed Goku Senzu Beans before driving off, leading Krillin to question Yamcha about the song. Yajirobe was shot down by the androids, who then went into the city. After Piccolo concluded that the group would need to search the city to find the androids, Krillin complained with the others before going into the city to begin searching. Krillin flew onto a sidewalk as he swore that it was time for him to find him some androids and encountered a skater, who had been shocked by his appearance and fell off of his skateboard. Krillin questioned him if he had seen an android, the man stating he did not know and then proceeding to describe Krillin cutting him off as he was boarding his skateboard without coming to the conclusion that it was the same person. Yamcha was the one to encounter the androids, Android 19 and Dr. Gero, causing an explosion and prompting Krillin to be happy that it was not him. He flew over to the site after Dr. Gero made a hole in Yamcha's chest and was directed by Goku to give him a Senzu Bean before being directed by him to take him to Bulma, who had been left with the Senzu Beans by Goku. Krillin joked that there was two kind's of fisting in the city now, which fell on deaf ears and led him to assure the others as he flew away with Yamcha's comatose body that Bulma would get the joke. Krillin noticed the others were leaving with the androids after getting Yamcha to Bulma and Yamcha stated they had to warn them since he could feel his life force draining as Dr. Gero was holding him, though Krillin reasoned that he was losing a lot of blood and then was grossed out by Yamcha's mentioning of him having felt it come out of his mouth. With Yamcha swearing that they could take energy and Gohan stating that they had to leave as he flew away, Yamcha expressed interest in sitting out the battle, leading Krillin to remark that he never had energy when he got a handjob either before flying away. Krillin watched the fight between Goku and Android 19. When Yamcha started to face criticism by Tien for not mentioning earlier that the android was capable of absorbing energy after he warned Goku of this when the latter was preparing a Kamehameha wave, Krillin defended him, stating that he needed the criticism like "a hole in the chest" in reference to his earlier injury and asked around if anyone understood his joke, the only person replying being Goku. When Goku started to suffer from an approaching heart attack, Krillin threw a Senzu Bean to him at his request. Piccolo tried to jump in when it seemed Goku was losing but was shot down by Android 20, though revealed after Vegeta arrived that he had faked his injury and questioned where was his Senzu Bean. Krillin in response threw one to him and then one to Yamcha when everyone apart from him unanimously agreed that he would be better off leaving with Goku than staying. After Vegeta defeated Android 19, Krillin was ordered by him to give him a Senzu Bean, leading the former to question whether Vegeta thought he was just giving them out before confirming that he was not though he still gave him one. In the Androids Saga he's more confident. When Dr. Gero blasts him, he gets right back up. He also cares for Goku and in Episode 40 tries to stop the Androids from killing him, only to get the reply from 17 that he's not threatening, and a kiss on the cheek from 18. On the sidelines Krillin watched the fight between Vegeta and Android 18, becoming scared when the latter broke his arm. He expressed his confidence in Trunks when the half-Saiyan charged at Android 18 in an attempt to defend Vegeta, recalling that his sword cut Freeza in half and being shocked upon seeing Android 18 take it to the wrist without injury. After Trunks was knocked down by Android 17, Krillin told Tien and Piccolo that they needed a plan and started to suggest a strategy when the pair charged to help their two allies, after which he said they should have ran away. After Vegeta was knocked into Trunks by Android 18 and caused the latter to become unconscious, Krillin reasoned this was why the group did not usually team up and said he would just do what they usually did and wait for Goku. In saying this, he attracted the attention of Android 16, who looked over to him. Krillin responded by quacking, bringing the possibility to Android 16 that he was possibly a duck. After the group of four was defeated by the android duo, Krillin made a sound and caught their attention as well, questioning afterward in his mind why he even did things. Androids 17 and 18 came closer to him and he insisted that if they were to "come to blows", he would "come up short". The pair agreed, Android 17 even saying he was about as "threatening as a cocker spaniel", which Krillin thought was a "fantastic point" and opted to continue standing around and doing nothing. Android 18 said the group was going to go "kill Goku" and Krillin struggled to let out that the group could not kill him, elaborating further that they could but should not. After Android 16 reasoned that he wanted to kill him, Krillin said he would be forced to stop them, leading Android 18 to kiss him before the androids walked away and then flew together. Krillin was surprised by the kiss and could not wait to tell the group, as soon as he finished giving them Senzu Beans. Krillin was surprised by how few he had, as he remembered having "at least 15" of them prior but assumed that he should have enough for everyone and thought they would not believe him when he told them. After the group was brought back to their consciousness, the reactions varied from not believing him, as Tien and Trunks stated, to Piccolo not caring. Krillin asked Vegeta who then flew off and in doing so, learned from Trunks that his mother Future Bulma had never told him of Vegeta's attack on Earth with Nappa. He was further shocked when learning from Trunks that the androids were stronger in their timeline than in his. After Piccolo and Tien lamented that even with two Super Saiyans they were not effective, Krillin mentioned the possibility of a Super Namekian to Piccolo, who became frustrated and left. Krillin assumed he was flying up to Kami's Lookout and explained its difference from Kame House to a confused Trunks, which he clarified was "the place with the turtle." Taking charge after being hit by the door of Goku's home after Chi-Chi opened it on him.]] Krillin flew with Future Trunks and Tien after the fight against the androids, saying goodbye to Tien after he departed to pick up Chiaotzu from Kame House before things got weird, telling Future Trunks that he could never read that guy. When the pair arrived in front of Goku's home, Krillin asked Future Trunks if he ever found Android 18 cute. After he replied that he did not, Krillin warned him to be super nice to Goku's wife referring to Chi-Chi and attempted to tell him that she could be a total bitch before being smacked in the head by Chi-Chi opening the door as she expected to see her son. Krillin bragged to Yamcha that he got kissed by "the cute one" of the androids, having to explain to him that there was a girl now and telling him that they should continue their conversation after they moved Goku, though Yamcha argued that he had finally stopped screaming leading Krillin to tell him of his plan to take him to Kame House where he said the androids would never look and argued that they were short on time. Krillin joined the others in getting Goku aboard a ship as Gohan arrived. Yamaha asked about Vegeta's whereabouts, Krillin surmising that he was somewhere coping following his defeat. Gohan arrived at that time, Krillin explaining his plan to him and encouraging him to stop talking when the latter surmised that Kame House would be the second place the androids looked. Aboard the ship, Krillin spoke of his attraction to Android 18, though he tried to downplay it and say that she was brutal. Yamaha questioned Future Trunks on why he would help the group when his own time was ruined, Future Trunks explaining that he didn't know until initial coming back once since his mother had not told him, leading Krillin to mention the present version of his mother trying to "bang" him before Bulma called the group and he answered and tried introducing himself before she cut him off, afterward indicating that she had information that was important if Future Trunks was there, leading Krillin to ask if she was making a booty call before giving the phone to him. Bulma informed the group that she had been contacted by a farmer over a time machine that had been left around the area, leading Krillin to question if it had anything to do with the androids the group was trying to combat. In response, Bulma said she would send over a fax, confusing Future Trunks as to what that was, which Krillin argued made sense since it would be outdated in his time. After getting the image, Future Trunks was convinced that the time machine was not his, though Krillin argued he could have misplaced it, leading Future Trunks to insist that he had not and show it to the group aboard the ship despite Krillin's warning.The Trouble With Time Travel Questions and emergence of Cell While at Kame House, he answered questions by Master Roshi about Android 18, complimenting her on her eyes and personality as well as a motion she did with her hair. When Master Roshi pressed him with questions about the size of her breasts, Krillin questioned whether or not that was important. Krillin afterward began to watch reports on events in Ginger Town and asked Bulma after calling her if she was by the town since "shit" was going on down there, which he further clarified as not good. After the reporter was seemingly killed by someone off-camera along with the cameraman, Krillin suggested that someone investigate the scene. Gohan and Trunks then arrived and Krillin asked Gohan if he liked mysteries. While Trunks asserted that the recent events were not due to the involvement of the androids, Krillin added that it was definitely not the case unless they were starting "the world's first mandatory nudest colony." arrive to aid Piccolo in his fighting of Cell.|200px|left|thumb]] Krillin was at Kame House when he started to sense familiar energy with Gohan that was fighting Piccolo, remarking that it even felt as though he was there as well. Yamcha reasoned he was not among the energy they felt due to him being there with them, which Krillin assumed was the reason for why they were not able to sense him. Krillin and Trunks arrived to the battlefield following Piccolo regrowing his arm after tricking Cell into revealing his past. Krillin saw the new threat and questioned what it was, though was soon afterward blinded when Cell used Solar Flare to get away. Krillin remarked that he had used Tien's attack. Gero's basement Piccolo was angered by Cell getting away and charged his power, leading Krillin to remark to Trunks that he was "pulling a your dad." Vegeta said the exact same thing as Piccolo when he arrived, leading Krillin to use this evidence that his characterization was accurate. Vegeta questioned Piccolo's new strength and when learning that he had fused with Kami and questioning what he was, Krillin said that he was basically God. Tien arrived after following Vegeta's screaming and Krillin informed him that Piccolo and Kami had fused. Krillin was shocked to learn that Cell was another android created by Dr. Gero. After Tien antagonized Vegeta, Krillin questioned his motives, mentioning that Vegeta could kill him. Trunks then wondered if there was a Cell in the present-timeline, though Tien was skeptical since he had probably killed him during his exploding of Dr. Gero's laboratory. Krillin theorized that Gero had a basement, even calling it a "shot in the dark", but Trunks saw validity in his thought by stating, "Crap baskets", which he noted as something he said as well. Krillin stated to Piccolo that he would go with Trunks to go after Cell and did, the two going back to the ruins of the laboratory as Krillin began having chills while questioning why it had become so cold since they had been there at noon. Krillin remarked before firing lasers that though he did complain about their lifestyle, shooting lasers was fun and started to make laser noises, which he revealed to Trunks that he did all the time in his head before questioning if that was weird. Their shooting located a basement, which Krillin went with Trunks down despite initially stating they could not climb down through since the ladder was broken, which was followed by them flying down. Krillin promised on his life to Trunks that he would not tell his father about any other androids should they be found in the basement, though admitted that he would consider telling him if Vegeta threatened his life. With the lights turning on, Krillin stated, "Danger Will Robinson", who Trunks had never heard of and questioned him on the identity of, leading Krillin to remark that the future was no fun. Krillin then saw the infant form Cell and thought he was cute, preparing to destroy him before being warned by Trunks not to as he went through the schematics for the androids. With Trunks theorizing that the schematics would give them a way to turn the androids off, Krillin thought to himself of a way to not ask him how to turn Android 18 on and accidentally asked how to turn Android 17 on. Krillin was surprised by the schematics stating Android 17 and 18's real names and Android 16 being modeled after Dr. Gero's son, leading him to tell Trunks that he sounded as though he was making everything up and they prepared to leave as Trunks contemplated letting Cell go since he had never done anything wrong. Krillin argued them letting him go would be a choice that they both needed to make and that he could ruin lives before dropping the pretenses to clearly state that they were "aborting" Cell as he killed him by firing a beam at the tank. As the two fled, Krillin was caught in gloating, stating that he killed Cell. Once he was out of the lab, Krillin fired a blast into it and it was destroyed, though he regretted that he did not back up first. Krillin told Trunks as they flew that the trip was "fun" and the pair should "hang out more." Androids' arrival at Kame House Krillin was with Bulma and Dr. Briefs as they discussed the androids and looked through the schematics. Dr. Briefs mentioned the possibility of him being able to make a detonator for the androids, to which Krillin questioned the necessity of blowing them up and was happy to learn that Android 18 still had a vagina, making her go from a nine to a ten. Krillin told Bulma of the whereabouts of Piccolo, Tien, Trunks and Vegeta and that Goku was still resting at Kame House. He speculated that Goku was still asleep when in reality the latter had just woken up. Krillin was picked up by the others and thanked them for picking him up, attempting to explain to Yamcha that he was there checking out the blueprints before stumbling on his words to include Android 18's vagina and then giving up as he thanked him again for picking him up. Krillin noticed Piccolo's reluctance to confirm the Dragon Balls were not of use and discovered that they no longer existed after Tien outright said it following still being confused. The group learned Goku had woken up shortly after Krillin questioned in agony why they did not have him when he teleported into their jet and used his Instant Transmission to take Gohan with him. Krillin was relieved that he had recovered and suggested that the group go to Kame House. There he slept, having a dream that he was fighting Cell and saving a family. He was woken up by Piccolo following the arrival of the androids on the island and went outside to confront them with the other Z-Fighters there. Krillin asked Android 18 if she came around there often in an attempt to make small talk with her. Krillin remained on the island as Piccolo left to fight Android 17, promising to Spacebook him later. Detonator rebukes his feelings of being outclassed.|thumb]] Krillin was reluctant to get involved in the fight despite Tien wanting to become involved and not wishing to just stand around. Krillin's reasons for not intervening stemmed from him feeling outclassed by the Super Saiyans, Piccolo, the androids and Cell, soon afterward justifying his time on Namek as being another contributing factor as he recalled when he was stabbed and blown up. Yamcha related to having had this happen to him and mentioned being dumped by Bulma, the only girlfriend he ever had, to which Krillin remarked the difference between them was Maron took all of his money when they broke up whereas with Yamcha, Bulma took all of her money. Krillin shot down Yamcha's attempt to defend himself by bringing up him sleeping with Bulma while Krillin had not with Maron by stating he was unlike Vegeta in not being able to prove it. Krillin answered the phone when Bulma called and overheard Dr. Briefs threatening Yajirobe, calling it "hostile" and was informed by Bulma that she had finished making a detonator for the androids. Krillin remarked that she had done it quickly to which Bulma replied that 22 hours was not quick, surprising Krillin as to how much time had passed and leading him to ask how long the Z-Fighters had slept.Percussive Maintenance After Cell arrived at the battlefield, Krillin became visibly fearful after sensing his energy, frantically confirming to Master Roshi that they still did not have the detonator from Bulma and agreed with Tien that they had to do something other than standing aorund. He left Kame House to meet Bulma after Chi-Chi made the suggestion, which he found brilliant and complimented her for, and he called dibs on retrieving the detonator before departing.Family Reunion Krillin found Bulma after flying around and tried greeting her as she turned her attention to her infant son Trunks, who tried to tell her that he was seeing Krillin and tried saying his name to the best of his ability. Bulma only noticed that it was Krillin when he slammed against her windshield, at which point he remarked, "Found you!" With Bulma asking him if he was okay, Krillin insisted he was fine and was handed the detonator, being instructed by her that he had to be near the androids by at least 30 meters, which Krillin said was close. Though Bulma offered him some Saiyan armor that she had put together for the Z-Fighters to have protection in their fight, Krillin felt that he would not need it since he knew when to exit when things got though, remarking that on Namek he wore Saiyan armor and got a hole in it. Bulma left him and while he thanked her, Krillin noted to himself that the remote was a lot heavier than he expected.Advanced Geometry While Krillin was hovering above the islands that the androids was suspected of hiding in while Cell was looking for them, he felt the power coming off of Cell charging up, but could not tell if it was him or Vegeta, concluding that he would stay away from the scene until theorizing that this was where the androids were located and calling on his stealth mode to not fail him. Krillin watched the fight between Cell and Vegeta, the latter dominating Cell and actually making Krillin feel bad for him before he turned his attention to finding the androids, locating them quickly and remarking that he was good at what he was doing before lowering himself to the ground, starting his "mission".A Raging Semi Krillin stared at Android 18 and tried bringing himself to press the detonator, though he was unable to convince himself to do so without speaking with her first, yelling out and gaining her attention. The two spoke and Krillin requested to ask her something, further pleading that she not kill anyone, though Android 16 insisted that they would kill Goku and would not go through with Krillin's negotiation. Android 18 explained that the two had no intentions of killing anyone and were only interested in seeing Cell's death. Krillin became relieved in hearing this and destroyed the detonator, Android 18 afterward warning him that this may have been to their disadvantage and him questioning what she meant by this. Cell noticed the three from the sky and Future Trunks warned Krillin to get Android 18 out of there while he fought Cell. to get Android 18 away from Cell.|thumb]] Krillin complied and told Android 18 to come with him, though she tried to get Android 16 to come with the pair too before he denied, reasoning that he was too damaged and Cell was interested in her. Krillin sang the android praises for his bravery and ran off with Android 18, asking her during the fleeing if she was seeing anyone before the pair were blasted down by Cell. He remarked that Krillin was half of a man, a short joke that Krillin accepted and Android 18 was begging to be absorbed just by what she was wearing, leading Krillin to become frustrated and attack Cell. He was easily bested and recovering from the attack, bore witness to Cell approaching Android 18 with a widened tail. Though he planned to move in, Android 16 warned him against doing so and Future Trunks intervened by attacking Cell while Android 18 again fled. She tried taking Android 16 with her, to which Krillin assisted, reasoning that he was good for something despite his lack of strength. Cell used Solar Flare to blind the group and not being able to see, Krillin swore that he would protect Android 18, being shot away by Cell. Afterward, Cell managed to absorb Android 18 with his widened tail and achieve his Perfect Form, Krillin bearing witness to his first moments after the transformation and looking in horror.The "Perfect" Guy Debut of Perfect Cell .|220px|thumb]] Android 18's absorption brought Krillin to tears, the latter attacking Cell with a Kienzan shortly after he asked who would fight him first. The attack struck Cell, leading Krillin to momentarily became happy before realizing the attack was of no effect. Krillin was then struck across his body by a kick from Cell, which sent him hurling away from the others and severely injured him. Krillin was tended to by Future Trunks, the latter remarking after giving him a Senzu Bean that it was too bad Krillin did not have Saiyan biology, otherwise he would have become unstoppable. Krillin agreed with him, expressing disappointment with this before concluding that Vegeta was going to die, elaborating per Future Trunks' request by asking the latter if he knew how many times he had been hit by someone stronger than him since he became an adult. Krillin furthered that it was barring Bulma and Chi-Chi and indicated that he knew Future Trunks was holding back since being hit as much as he had taught him how to sense such a thing. Though Future Trunks proclaimed he could explain, Krillin doubted him and surmised that he had been holding back the entire time, Future Trunks confirming but saying that he was doing so due to his father. Krillin figured he was doing this because he did not want Vegeta to be upset with him, furthering that Vegeta's default emotion was angry despite admitting that he liked "the guy". Future Trunks asserted that his father would be shattered by the revelation that he had been surpassed by his son, leading Krillin to question if it was due to this that Android 18 had to die, revealing to Future Trunks through his tears that he was attracted to the android. Krillin suggested to Future Trunks that he inform his father of his strength before the latter made the situation worse and after it appeared that Vegeta was going to destroy the Earth in an attempt to destroy Cell, Krillin added that he lived there. Future Trunks called on Vegeta to stop, insisting that his pride was not worth destroying the planet, Krillin remarking that they were past the bargaining stage. After the blast was fired and the Earth was not destroyed, Krillin expressed relief and said the attack actually doing something was a bonus once it was revealed in him seeing Cell again that the blast had seemingly annihilated part of his body. Cell regrew that part of his body and dominated Vegeta, Krillin telling Future Trunks that his father was going to be killed and mentioning that they did not have Dragon Balls after he showed denial. With Vegeta defeated, Krillin stood next to Future Trunks and bore witness to him transforming.Flashpoint Other In a very Mystery Science Theater 3000 ''circumstance, Vegeta sometimes forces him to play horror video games just to get a kick out of it. Fortunately he's a skilled gamer who will more often than not high-tail it in the right direction when danger is near. Krillin has had a history with financial trouble, as it has been confirmed in the abridged film Dead Zone that he is indeed broke, and has been since the day he was born, especially lacking foresight. In the 31st of the abridged series, Krillin miraculously became a millionaire playboy (thanks to pulling a life insurance before going to Namek), but he eventually lost everything when he was pathetically outwitted by his so-thought girlfriend Maron was actually with the States Fraud Bureau, admitting to a lot of insurance fraud, and as a result of paying everything he owed out of pocket he returned to his sad, miserable life as a short, broke loser living in Kame House again. Personality Despite the harsh circumstances that he often faces, Krillin tries to remain optimistic. When he arrived on Namek, he thought he and the others would be able to leave right after quickly gathering the Dragon Balls, though this changed when he learned Vegeta was also there as well as when he sensed the power of Freeza who was much stronger than him and anyone else he was affiliated with. However, he was able to motivate himself after being relieved and took charge of the situation, something he also did when moving Goku's comatose body to Kame House. Part of Krillin's success in staying alive for as long as he h as been able to is his ability to remain focused and not let his emotions get the better of him. Though he was bothered by the slaughtering of the Namekians by Freeza and his men, he was more concerned with keeping Gohan under control and quacking, which he did to keep them alive as he explained and felt was working since the pair had not been killed. One of Krillin's most notably traits was his fear. Along with this, he had a sense of doubt that was a direct result of him having seen the strength of his opponents such as Nappa and Vegeta who greatly usurped his power, which made his self-confidence go down greatly and result to relying on stronger allies such as Goku, Piccolo or Gohan to fight the opponent while he relished the fact that he was not their enemies target. He was relieved when not chosen by Nappa, who instead picked to fight Gohan, because he strongly believed that he would not be able to combat him which had been evidenced earlier by his attack on him alongside Piccolo. He's also been proven to be an idiot on occasion as he contributed to screwing the whole world by letting 18 live, allowing Cell to become perfect. Though he was fearful, Krillin could also be outspoken whenever gaining confidence in himself. He was scared beyond belief by Freeza both the first time he sensed him and when it became clear that he was getting closer to the group while they were trying to make wishes using the Dragon Balls, but this was not the case when he was claimed to have been made immortal by Dende after he was healed following his injuries. Krillin openly teased Freeza after removing his tail and confronted him, a direct contrast to all of his other confrontations on Namek where he had been confronted by one of the latter's men or Vegeta. While cowardly, he has also proven to be brave on occasions. Out of frustration over Salza setting the Senzu Beans on fire and believing that Goku would not recover from his injuries in time to fight Cooler, Krillin attacked him in an attempt at getting revenge for his friend. Krillin deliberately put himself at risk when confronting Androids 16, 17 and 18 over their intention to kill Goku out of concern for him and his well-being, even arguing to them that they should not do it just because they could, thereby justifying himself and even prompting Android 16 to admit that he was making a fair point. Attacks and Techniques * '''Kamehameha': Taught to him by Master Roshi, Krillin can charge an amount of ki in his hands, and fire at his opponents. Despite knowing the technique, Krillin rarely uses it. First seen using it to stop Lord Slug's ship from crashing into Earth. * Scattering Bullet: Krillin fires a singe blast that spreads out and attacks multiple enemies with great power. First used as a limit break to destroy a majority of the Saibamen after getting mocked too much. * Kienzan (Destructo Disk): Krillin's signature attack. He charges a ki based disk and launches against his opponent. The big problem with it is that he can't control it's direction after throwing it. First used against Nappa. It's been a running gag in the series that Krillin doesn't use the Kienzan in dire moments, either because of low energy, or that he forgets about it. * Solar Flare: Borrowed from Tien, Krillin blinds opponents with a blinding light while also giving the victim a disturbing image. First used against Dodoria. Running Gags Krillin Owned Count A running gag in the series is a counter known as the "Krillin Owned Count", which records all the times Krillin has been physically or verbally abused, or "owned". Senzu Bean Another running gag is when a character is either injured, humiliated or destroyed, Krillin yells "SENZU BEAN!" and tosses a Senzu Bean at them. So far, this running gag has only appeared in Episodes 36 and 37: *Goku - During the battle with Android 19, Goku (in his Super Saiyan form) asks Krillin for a Senzu. Despite catching and eating the Senzu bean, the effects of the bean made Goku's heart condition worse. *Piccolo - After getting up from faking an injury by Android 20 (Dr. Gero), Piccolo demands "Where was MY Senzu Bean?". Krillin throws the bean, but Piccolo makes no effort to catch it (unlike Goku). The bean hits Piccolo in the face, making him frustrated (judging by his facial expressions). *Yamcha - After admitting how he'll just get in the way during the battle (Which everyone agreeing in an unhelpful manner, to the point where Vegeta angrily questions why Yamcha's even there), Yamcha, like Piccolo before him, recieves a Senzu Bean to the face from Krillin. Humiliated at how he gets a Senzu Bean, even after he just took one from Bulma right before entering the battlefield, Yamcha sarcastically bids the rest of the Z Fighters "You know what? Have fun!" before flying off with an unconscious Goku. *Android 19 - Android 19 also receives a Senzu to the face (Though it should be noted that after his battle with Vegeta, his face is all that remains). On top of that, Android 19 also gets a dog treat thrown at him by Vegeta, a reference to how Vegeta used to treat Guldo like a dog prior to joining the Z Fighters. *Vegeta also asks for a Senzu Bean after Gero escapes, but it turns out that unlike what everyone thought, Krillin wasn't simply giving the beans away. *In Episode 37, Piccolo again asks for a Senzu prior to escaping and challenging Dr. Gero. The exchange goes as such: ::Piccolo: Krillin, Senzu Bean. ::Krillin: Senzu Bean? ::Piccolo: Senzu Bean. ::Krillin: SENZU BEAN!!!! Quotes :Krillin: So you’re his brother huh? Wow, that must mean you’ll be involved in lots of future events, right? Right? :(Raditz slaps Krillin with his tail, sending him crashing through Kame House) :Owned Count: 1 :Krillin: What did I say? :Goku: Hey! Stop hitting Krillin! :Raditz: Why? :Goku: Because, you’re breaking Kame House! :Krillin: (weakly) Yeah... Stop breaking Kame House... — Episode 1: The Return of Radditz!... Wait... ---- :(Raditz knees Goku in the stomach and flies off taking Gohan as a hostage.) :Goku: Quick! Somebody stop him! (crickets chirp in silence) Damnit Krillin! :Krillin: Hey! I was bitch-slapped through a house! What’s your excuse?! :Goku: I was kneed in the stomach! — Episode 1: The Return of Radditz!... Wait... ---- :Bulma: I can’t believe he’s gone. :Piccolo: Yeah, pity that. RRRRRRAAAAHHH! (regenerates his left arm) :Krillin: Wait, what the hell? You can regenerate? :Piccolo: Yeah. And you know what else? :Krillin: What? :Piccolo: (quickly) I’m taking Gohan. Bye! (takes Gohan and flies off) :Krillin: Quick! Somebody stop him! (crickets chirp in silence) Dammit Roshi! :Master Roshi: Shut up, Krillin. :Owned Count: 2 :Krillin: Aww... — Episode 2: And They All Lived Happily Ever... Oh... ---- :Mr. Popo: Alright maggots, listen up! Popo’s about to teach you the pecking order! It goes you, the dirt, the worms inside of the dirt, Popo’s stool, Kami, then Popo. Any questions? :Krillin: Uh, yeah, I-- (cut to outside shot of lookout as a hitting sound can be heard, followed by a black dot falling off said lookout) AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH! :Owned Count: 3 :Mr. Popo: Enjoy the climb back up, BITCH! — Episode 4: Snakeway to Heaven ---- :(A Saiyan's hand grabs Krillin's foot) :Krillin: Oh God, why?! :(Krillin gets pulled inside the hole and screams while punching sounds are heard) :Krillin: Oh, God. This can’t possibly get any worse. :Mr. Popo: Hi~. :(Krillin screams louder.) :Owned Count: 4 — Episode 6: No One Ever Listens to the Magical Dragon ---- :Gohan: So how was your training, Krillin? :(Krillin begins whimpering while Mr. Popo can be heard laughing and his eyes comes up behind Krillin.) :Krillin: (crying) First rule of Popo’s training: Do not talk about Popo’s training! :Gohan: Krillin, why are you crying? :Krillin: (crying) Second rule of Popo’s training... — Episode 7: Saiyans? On My Planet? (It's More Likely Than You Think) ---- :Krillin: Yamcha... Yamcha! Yamcha was our friend... and you bastards killed him! Don’t worry, Yamcha; I’ll avenge you! :Piccolo: Oh right, YOU’RE going to avenge him. The five-year-old over here is stronger than you are! :Krillin: But I— :Piccolo: Face it, you’re pretty much here as a meat shield. :(Krillin gets angry) :Nappa: Ha! Look at him, Vegeta. He’s like the Raditz of their group! :Krillin: That’s it! I can’t take it anymore! I can only be pushed so far! KRILLIN LIMIT BREEEEEAK!!!! :(Krillin kills four Saibamen using Scatter Shot) :Krillin: That was...for Yamcha. :Vegeta: Congratulations, you just destroyed the equivalent of three Raditz. :Krillin: That’s right! What now you son of a bi— :Vegeta: Nappa here is worth five Raditz... :Krillin: I uh...what? :Vegeta: ...and I am worth 15 Raditz. :Krillin: I....aww. :Nappa: Aw, come on, don’t get so down on yourself. At least you’ve proven that your Raditz is still stronger than our Raditz. — Episode 8: Nappa's Best Day Ever ---- :Krillin: Piccolo...do you have a plan? :Piccolo: That depends; can you get him in a Full Nelson? :Krillin: Any plans that don’t involve killing me? :Piccolo: Well, there is the multi-form technique. :Krillin: But doesn’t that cut our power levels by— :Piccolo: Plan A or Plan B, Krillin! :Krillin: Plan B! Plan B! — Episode 8: Nappa's Best Day Ever ---- :(Nappa had just deflected Gohan's Masenko into a plateau) :Gohan: I’m sorry, Mister Piccolo. I-I failed you :Krillin: You sure did! I uh... I mean... sorry for your loss :Nappa: Well, it’s been fun, kid—I mean, for me, not for you. As for you, everyone important to you is dead. :Krillin: Hey, I’m still alive! :Nappa: Everyone important! :Krillin: ......dammit. — Episode 9: The Set Up ---- :Bulma: Well, congratulations. You've single-handedly doomed us all! :Krillin: I didn't see you do anything! :Bulma: What exactly did you expect me to do?! :Krillin: Well I dunno, maybe you could've bitched at him, how 'bout that? That's all you appear to be good for these days! Huh? Used your bitch-fu on him? "Bulma, the Mistress of Bitching", that's what they should call you! :(later) :Krillin: Seriously, five ancient sages of bitchdom all gathered together one day on the peaks of Mount Bitch to proclaim your birth! And a hundred years later, when all the bitch stars had aligned, you were born and made everybody's life around you a living hell, because YOU ARE SUCH A BITCH! — Episode 18: It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Saiyan ---- :Piccolo: What’s going on? He’s just standing there with his hands up. :Krillin: (thinking) Wait a second. (extremely loud) HE’S USING THE SPIRIT BOMB! :Freeza: The Spirit whats-it-now? :Goku: (thinking) Oh no. :Piccolo: Would you stop screaming? :Krillin: THE SPIRIT BOMB IS THE ONLY THING THAT CAN KILL FREEZA! :Piccolo: Shut up! :Krillin: Too scared! :Piccolo: Dammit! — Episode 29: Freeza Burn ---- :Krillin: Whoa -oh! For a moment there I thought that was gonna be me! :Freeza: Oh-hoh. You’re next. :Krillin: Wait, what did I do to you?! :Freeza: Remember my tail?! :Krillin: Can’t you take a joke? :(Freeza gives an ugly stare at Krillin while Krillin gives a smile) :Krillin: WAHH! WAHH! WAHH! WAHH! WAHH! WAH- :(Krillin swells up and explodes as Goku and Gohan watch in horror.) :Owned Count: 28 — Episode 29: Freeza Burn ---- :Piccolo: Alright, we've got a lot of ground to cover. :Krillin: Please don't say what I think you're gonna say! :Piccolo: We should probably... :Krillin: Here it comes... :Piccolo: ...stick together for safety. :Krillin: Oh... THANK OUR GREEN GOD ON THE LOOKOU-- :Tien: I dunno. Probably cover more ground if we split up. :Krillin: YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH!! :Piccolo: Nah, he's got a good point. :Krillin: AH GREEN GOD DAMMIT! — Episode 38: Dr. Gero or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Androids ---- :Trunks: Oh, good, the Senzu worked. You know, it's too bad you don't have Saiyan biology. At this point, you'd probably be unstoppable. :Krillin: I know, right? Also Vegeta's gonna die. :Trunks: What? How do you... :Krillin: Trunks, do you have any idea how many times I've been hit by someone stronger than me since I became an adult? :Trunks: How would I know that? :Krillin: Every time! Barring your mother and Chi-Chi, literally, every time! :Trunks: And? :Krillin: And I know when someone's holding back, Trunks! :Trunks: Okay, I can explain. :Krillin: I don't think you can. — Episode 52: Flashpoint ---- :Krillin: You've been holding back this entire time?! :Trunks: Okay, you're right! When I was training in the Time Chamber, I found a way to surpass my father! But he doesn't know-- And if he found out... :Krillin: Then he'd be mad at you?! Listen, I like the guy, but his default emotion is angry! :Trunks: It's more than anger, it's pride! It would shatter him! :Krillin: And because of that, 18 had to die?! :Trunks: What does it matter?! That was your plan the entire-- (sees Krillin on the verge of tears) Oh... Shit.... — Episode 52: Flashpoint Appearances Season One *101. "The Return of Radditz!... Wait..." *102. "And They All Lived Happily Ever... Oh..." *103. "Happily Ever Afterlife" *104. "Snakeway to Heaven" *106. "No One Ever Listens to the Magical Dragon" *107. "Saiyans? On My Planet? (It's More Likely Than You Think)" *108. "Nappa's Best Day Ever" *109. "The Set Up" *110. "The Punchline" Season Two *201. "Looks Like the Z-Fighters Are Blasting Off Again!" *202. "A Rose By Any Other Namek" *203. "Dr. Briefs Made This Episode In a Cave... WITHABOXOFSCRAPS!" *204. "No Country For Old Namekians" *205. "Operation: Dodoria Drop" *206. "Vam qan Namek" *207. "A Lovely Bunch of Dragonballs" *208. "It's A Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Saiyan" *209. "到着を恐怖!! 敬礼, ギニュー特戦隊!!" *210. "Namekimania 2011" *211. "Stop! Celebrate and Witness, Goku's Back From 100x Fitness!" *212. "The Good, The Bad, and The Purple" *213. "Grand Theft Goku" *214. "The Best Laid Plans of Saiyans and Namekians" *215. "Nail is Piccolo, and So Can You!" *216. "Alien VS. Piccolo" *217. "The Saiyan Formerly Known As Prince" *218. "Leave It To Freezer" *219. "Freeza Burn" *220. "Freeza: The Final Cut" Season Three *301. "There's Something About Maron" *302. "Battlefield Ee-arth" *303. "Cold Cuts" *304. "News of Future Past" *305. "The Island of Dr. Gero" *306. "Super Saiyan Swagger" *307. "Catch Me If You Can-droid" *308. "Dr. Gero or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Androids" *309. "Blood, Sweat, and Gears" *310. "16, 17, and 18 Things I Hate About You" *311. "The Trouble With Time Travel" *312. "Fear and Loathing in Ginger Town" *313. "Cell Service" *314. "Cell Reception" *315. "Hyperbolic Plot Device" *316. "Percussive Maintenance" *317. "Family Reunion" *318. "Advanced Geometry" *320. "A Raging Semi" *321. "The "Perfect" Guy" *322. "Flashpoint" Movies/Specials * Dead Zone * Christmas Tree of Might * Lord Slug * Revenge of Cooler * Cooler 2: The Return of Cooler's Revenge – The Reckoning * The History of Trunks (future counterpart) Trivia * The episodes when he does not get owned (or at least not in ways that are tracked on the counter) are episodes 4, 5, 7, 11, 12, 15, 17, 18, 19, 24, 27, 30, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 39, 40, 42, 43, 46 and 47. * He has stated in "The return of Raditz...wait!" that he goes to therapy because of everyone's constant insults. * He can feel, hear and taste energy. * While Vegeta hates Krillin, he is still only "the second most annoying bald person he's ever had the displeasure to work with", the first being Nappa. * Krillin has owned himself twice with in the series. * Bulma has implied that Krillin is Asian. However, his last name is Sanchez, meaning he's Latino (of course Krillin used that name while taking out a huge life insurance policy, so this cannot be true nor could really be latino). * Despite Krillin's status as a joke character, both Nappa and Vegeta have acknowledged him as being stronger than Raditz. He's also generally held in higher regard than Yamcha. *Krillin is one of only two characters to appear in every episode of the second season, the other being Gohan. *Krillin waxes his head to stay bald. * As a callback to his origins as a monk, it is stated that Krillin is Buddhist. * He has a bad memory with names. Last time Krillin was at Korin Tower he forgot Korin's name and called him Whiskers the Wonder-cat (this is a reference to the first English dub of Dragon Ball by Gold Harmony in which many characters were renamed for English, Korin was renamed "Whiskers the Wonder Cat") * He is a very skilled gamer, even if the only things he gets to play are horror games. * Lanipator stated at the 2012 Youmacon that out of all the abridged series Krillin was his favorite character to voice, as he has "the best punch drunk lines". *Cell asked Tien when confronted by him if Krillin was busy as a means of mocking Tien, though he was correct as Krillin had gone to retrieve a detonator from Bulma. *Android 16 might see Krillin as a duck, due to him 'quacking' out of nervousness at the mention of Goku's name, with Android 16 scanning Krillin as 'Duck?'. *Goku thought getting Gohan to transform into a Super Saiyan would be difficult since Krillin was not there to die during their stay in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. *Krillin is treated surprisingly as the second butt monkey of the TFS universe. The first arguably goes to Yamcha, as he is treated as even more weak and useless than Krillin, which can be due to the fact that he isn't exactly the strongest of the Z-Fighters in the canon series anyway, although his two most powerful techniques are the ''Rōgafūfūken ''(Wolf Fang Fist) and the ''Sōkidan ''(Spirit Ball), which are surprisingly powerful attacks. Although Krillin has an implied ''much ''higher power level, as well as the inventor of the ''Kienzan ''(Destructo Disk), therefore making him much less pathetic. *Krillin is aware of Dumplin's church of the Fuck Box and even says one of their quotes when fighting "Get Dumped!". **He is also a worshipper of the church of Fuck Box. References Category:DBZA Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Idiots Category:Males Category:Weaklings Category:Z Fighters Category:Krillin